Aki's Secret version 2
by alpha wolfy
Summary: Yeah...I got bored, so a made a modifide version of the original. Yaoi, I don't own Baka and Test, blah, blah, blah, you get the drill.


Hi! This is a somewhat modified version of the threesome story that was mentioned in "What happens behind closed doors" (I got bored) . Hope you like it.

* * *

It was a little after 10:00, and Yoshii was in his room reading his favorite pirate book, when Kubo entered his room. He was wearing a loose white shirt with black pants. He also had a few metal bracelets on and a fake earing on his left ear, which was odd for him. Yoshii panicked when he saw his secret lover. (Like in my other story, their dating, only they've been secretly dating for a few months.) "Kubo! Why are you here?! My brother's home! You know what he'll do to us if he finds you?!"

"Calm down, Yoshii. He's actually allowed us to date, provided we do one thing first." Kubo said calmly. Yoshii just looked at him. He never thought his persistent brother would actually let him date.

"And what is this 'thing' we have to do first?"

"That's a surprise, dear Yoshii." Kubo replied, as he closed the curtains. And, as if on que, Yoshii's older brother walked in. Most of his mahogany hair was covered by a tri-folded pirate hat and a red bandana. He, like Kubo, was wearing a loose white shirt, black pants and false earings. However, he wore a leather vest like thing over it, helping show off his fit body. The top three out of the five buttons it had were undone, and around his waist was a piece of red fabric. Over all, both Kubo and Akihiko looked like pirates. Akihiko looked at Kubo with a mischievous smile.

"Shall we begin claiming ower loot?" His gaze shifted from Kubo to Yoshii at the word 'claiming' and he thew his hat and bandana off. It was then he realized what Kubo was talking about, but before he could run, the pirate duo were already stripping him down, While Kubo held Yoshii down. When he was finally stripped until their was nothing else, they started to take their pants off. Unbenouced to Yoshii, neither were wearing underwear letting their erections pounce out at him as soon as their zippers went down. "So, do you want him first?" Akihiko asked Kubo as the reddish-brown eyed man started to undo his leather vest and loose white shirt. At this point both their pants were off and the older, mahogany haired teen's piece of red fabric was across the room.

"Why don't you go first and I'll join in." Kubo replied as Akihiko smothered his dick with lube from his secret stash. The blue haired teen smiled at Yoshii, before turning the burette over. Then Akihiko started to _'claim'_ Yoshii. He started by rubbing Yoshii's half limp cock and toying with his hole. To help quicken Yoshii's erection, Kubo started to kiss him and after a while he pulled away and went for Yoshii's neck, knowing he was sensitive there. Almost immediately Yoshii's cock was standing straight up and dripping a little with precum. Feeling done playing with his little brother's hole, Akihiko decided to fully claim Yoshii. As he lined his eleven inch cock with Yoshii's hole, "P-please s-s-stop" The brunette pleaded.

"No. After all, what kind of pirates would we be if we didn't claim the best loot there is." Kubo seductively said. Yoshii just gasped as his brother entered him. He was big, a bit bigger than Kubo, so his ass was stretching a bit to accommodate his brother's length. After getting his little brother to re-adjust to the entirely new dick inside him, Akihiko made Yoshii bend over until his mouth was at Kubo's dick. Almost instinctively, Yoshii started to give Kubo a blowjob. Shakily licking the tip, and slowly going down the shaft, before swallowing the entire thing. Kubo moaned in pleasure as Yoshii worked, while Akihiko grunted as he thrusted inside his younger brother. Kubo slowly undid his shirt as Yoshii sucked, but still kept it on. After a while, Kubo felt his climax coming very, very soon. Without warning both Akihiko and Kubo came in side Yoshii, sending the brunette even farther off the edge then he already was. After that Akihiko gave Yoshii to Kubo, who in turn, entered the smaller male in one thrust. As he thrusted he reached up and played with Yoshii's nipples and made him bend over. Akihiko went down to give Yoshii a blowjob to remember as his little brother while said younger sibling started to lap at his dick. The older of the two siblings teased the younger one until he bucked his hips to both drive Kubo's length deeper in him, and to in a way tell his older brother to stop teasing him. After a while, Kubo couldn't hold it anymore, he was in ecstasy. The pleasure filled moans with a few gasps for air that Yoshii made pumped his arousal more and more, until he realised inside Yoshii, causing everyone cum. When everyone was done cumming, the two forced (if you can even call it that anymore) Yoshii into a new position. Yoshii was now on all fours, and face to face with Akihiko and Kubo was behind him. Yoshii knew they had planned all of this. He knew Kubo usually only cummed twice, at most and it was also clear this was planned when Akihiko brought out a small piece of chocolate and placed it on his tongue. Although, Yoshii only barely saw it, because he closed his eyes before he had his older brother enter him again. After the first few thrusts, Yoshii opened his eyes for a second before kissing his brother. God, how he wanted both inside him, but he knew he couldn't fit two large cocks in him, they'd rip him apart. After a minute or two, Akihiko came, and Yoshii disconnected from him, the smaller teen lifted his ass to get a smirking and stiff Kubo inside him.

Kubo lifted Yoshii so was sorta standing, before using one hand to play with the brunette's nipple and the other to keep Yoshii's head up. After a while, they disconnected and lied next to each other, panting. Kubo wearily looked at the clock. It read 1:30 on the dot. Kubo turned back around, to have Yoshii press himself against Kubo's semi-clothed chest. the blue haired teen just smiled at the smaller male before wrapping his arms around him. Akihiko just looked at Kubo with a bit of jealousy in his eyes.

"I envy you Kubo," Akihiko said,"Aki-kun was _the best _fuck in my life." Kubo just smiled as the older male also wrapped his arms around the still sleeping Yoshii. Seeing his peaceful slumbering face helped both Akihiko and Kubo drift off to sleep.

* * *

Well that was it. What do you think? And _do not_ ask me why they we're cosplaying as pirates...again, I _do not know_ why I had them keep that, I just felt like it. Any way, bye!


End file.
